


The New Member of The Schlatt Administration

by ARSONjST



Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Philza struggles again, Some angst, finally introducing the bitch man himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Everyone had said the president was kind… Why didn’t he seem so kind behind The White House walls?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	The New Member of The Schlatt Administration

There was a soft creak as the child sat up, his messy hair swinging over his eyes and making him blink and swat away the dirt that had filled it.

“God, when did I get a shower last..? Philza’s gonna be pissed… oh... wait,” He murmurs, running a hand through his greasy-sandy hair in an attempt to style it. He looked down at his clothes and he was still wearing the little school uniform his maid had sewn just for him even though it was covered in mud. He threw the blankets off himself and felt the cool air wrap around him like a blanket and he shivered slightly. He wasn’t in a room he recognized, and his memories of what he had been doing before he woke up were pretty fuzzy.

He went to stand, wanting to investigate what was going on, when his robotic leg buckled and popped. He gasped and shot his hands out behind him, catching himself on the bed. After his attempt at standing, his head pounded as black danced on the edges of his eyes, and his throat burned like he was sick as all the memories from the garden and the masked man came back. He yanked up his pant leg and saw a few of the panels had been dislodged, most likely during his trip here, he hummed and nodded, grabbing the top of the leg and twisting it and moving it along the intricate inner puzzle to unlock it.

“Good morning— oh my god, your leg—!” A new voice spoke and Tubbo looked over.

“Oh, hold on.” He said softly, moving the panels back into their original spots, checking the inner wiring, and then sliding the leg back on. He had no idea who this new guy was, and even if he was a threat Tubbo was in no condition to fight him off.

“What the fuck—kid, what the fuck.” The guy said, and Tubbo assumed he was docile. Tubbo held a hand up to quiet him before he stood and popped the leg in the rest of the way. He hissed slightly, the pain being significantly duller than when he first got it, but it still hurt.

“Now that I’m done with that…” Tubbo shook his pant leg back down and then turned to the beanie-wearing guy in the doorway, “hello, I’m Tubbo!”

“Uh… oh, I’m Quackity…?” He sticks out a hand awkwardly, and tilts his head, “I didn’t expect for you to be awake, and certainly didn’t expect that leg…?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to wake up here and not in the field so I guess we’re even.” Tubbo shrugs, “so uh… what’s that?” 

Quackity looks down at the items in his hands and then back up at Tubbo before speaking, “Hm? Oh, this is a suit. President Schlatt wants you to wear this.”

“Oh, okay!” Tubbo nods and Quackity sets the suit down.

"Uh… I’ll leave you to get changed then. I’ll be outside when you’re done, just step out.” Quackity then leaves the room with a soft mutter and the door latches shut. Tubbo looks down at the suit and shrugs, he’ll poke around the room and see what else he can find.  
About twenty minutes later, Tubbo thinks he has the thing on right… he’d seen Techno wearing suits for his interviews at work, but he’d never worn one of his own. He knew you tucked the undershirt in, and then wore the vest over top, but was he supposed to button the overcoat or leave it open? And why did they give him such an oddly shaped bandana? The shoes were a bit big, so he rolled his socks down so they fit better, and he had to cuff the pants a bit so they didn’t drag.

It didn’t fit him…

He wished Philza was here to show him what to do, even Wilbur or Techno, they’d know what to do or what to say. He feels so odd just standing here in this suit that just doesn’t fit.

“Quackity..?” Tubbo called as he nudged the door open with his foot. He blinked and noticed that Quackity wasn’t in the hallway, or anywhere he could see. Tubbo stepped into the hallways and clicked his door shut. He gently walked down the hallways, hearing voices down the hallway. He begins to walk a bit quicker, admiring the tall white walls that are prettier than any place he’s seen before. Eret’s castle comes close, but the castle wasn’t as clean as this place is. He let his shoes rub across the dark brown carpets until the faint voices he had heard get closer and louder.

“You said he wasn’t related to anyone.” He hears a deep voice say, and he pokes his head out from behind the door to see a man with brown hair, curly tufts of white sprinkled throughout. Two yellowish ram horns stick out on either side of his head and curl around a set of white goat ears. The new man stood next to Quackity and the masked man who had brought Tubbo here.

“I thought he wasn’t, and then word got to General Blade about the missing boy. He told everyone in his battalion to keep an eye out for him.” The masked man says, the emotionless black smile staring forward at Schlatt and Quackity, “You would be best hiding his face.”  
General Blade? Did that mean Techno? Was his pseudo brother here? Could he go home with him?

“The kid has a good amount of magic. We can manipulate it and he’d be a perfect person for our cause.” The ram-horned man says, his eyes glancing around the room before they settle on Tubbo.

“Ah, and he’s fully dressed… well, kinda.” The man waves Tubbo in and he walks in, trying his hardest not to slip on the long pants, looking over him, “A little hem on the pants and… kid, do you not know how to tie a tie?” 

“A tie..? Well, I did tie it…” he motions to the makeshift bandana he tried to make by tying it to his neck.

“No kid— fuck, okay c’mere.” The tan horned man grabs Tubbo’s collar and yanks him over, gently undoing the tie on his neck and lifting the collar. He wraps the green tie fabric around Tubbo’s neck, under the collar, and holds the two sides. He nods and gently loops the fabric around itself and slips it through a small gap before gently nudging the now properly tied fabric into the correct spot.

“There. Pull this to loosen, and this to tighten.” He demonstrates before he fixes it up fully and fixes Tubbo’s collar and jacket, “alright?”

“Thank you, uhm…” Tubbo trails off, not knowing his name.

“It’s no problem kid, I’m President Schlatt, that’s Vice President Quackity, and that’s Sargeant Dream.” Quackity motions to them all. Tubbo nods and waves meekly, refusing to look at Dream.

“Anyway, we have lots to do! Yes? Yes, go on your way, Sargeant. Tell your General I said hello.” Schlatt nods to Dream who bows before turning and leaving down the same hall Tubbo had been in. 

“Now, Quackity, why don’t you show Tubbo around? I have a meeting with a certain advisor from the Southern Badlands.” Schlatt grins, showing off a set of fangs, before walking away down a hallway. Quackity nods and looks at Tubbo before humming,

“Let’s take you to the tailors first…”

* * *

Tommy rolls to his side, using the wall to brace as Fundy charges at him. Slamming his hand down against the dirt a staff begins to form and he pushes off the wall and sticks the staff up. Fundy dodges it but hits the wall, giving Tommy time to rise to his feet again. He blocked three hits from the thief and then stabbed his staff in the ground to make a stable pole for him to use to balance on as he jumped up and kicked Fundy in the chest, knocking him down.

“Finished!” Eret calls giving a soft clap, “incredible work Tommy.”

“Thank you, sir!” Tommy grins, wiping the dirt off his face. Eret looks over towards a rustling of two horseback riders stopping nearby. Fundy pushes Tommy behind him but keeps a firm hold on Tommy’s jacket.

“General, Sargeant!” Eret clasps his hands together, walking over to the two of them with a grin. Fundy and Tommy stay still, Fundy’s eyes staring forward at the newcomers with a level of hostility that was rare to see in the man. His fist balled in red fabric, keeping Tommy hidden behind him.

“My Liege.” One of them dips his head, and Eret dips his head back as the two dismount their horses and hand them to the cinnamon smelling maid who’d just walked up.  
“What do you need gentlemen, I was just doing some training with my… assistants.” Eret looks back at Fundy and nods, and the fox lets go of Tommy’s jacket. Tommy steps out from behind Fundy and tenses up, tears pricking in his eyes as he recognizes the familiar pink hair.

“President Schlatt just met with the King from the Badlands area and expressed his desire to host a festival. All who live within Manburg have been invited and requested to help set up. You will be paid financially for assisting.” The Sergeant says, his eyes still from underneath his white mask. Tommy creeps closer, his eyes narrowing as he squints, trying to make sure he isn’t being deceived.

“Ah, yes. I will gladly help.” Eret nods, “I’m sure my servants and assistants would love a day off to assist our great nation.”

“Techno..?” Tommy whispers, setting his hand in the back of Eret’s cape and slowly curling his fingers in the fabric just in case something happens and he needs to have a hold on the king.

“Tommy…” Techno murmurs, his professionalism dropping as he laughs softly, a smile peeking at the edges of his lips as he lets out a relieved breath and shouts, “Tommy!”  
The blonde then lets go of Eret and runs over, wrapping his arms around his brother and nuzzling his face into his shoulder to hide the salty tears that roll down his face. Techno dips his head and squeezes his younger brother tightly as if he’s afraid to let go of him. The two drown out the world around them, the only thing that matters to them now is right in their arms. 

Eret grins softly and Dream looks away, trying to hide the shake of his shoulders and the tremble of his hands. He had been so stupid, so blind. He hadn’t known and yet he knew everything. Dream could feel the pit in his stomach grow a bit heavier as he looked back just in time to see Techno wiping tears from his brother's face, whispering something about going home. 

“Tommy I.. god I’m so sorry.” Techno pulls the blonde back to his chest, running a hand through his hair, “I couldn’t make it in time. I couldn’t stop them.”

“It’s okay, Techno.” Tommy mumbled into his brother's uniform, “we didn’t expect them. We didn’t even have time to send you a message.”

Techno pressed his younger brother's hair down and sighed, sitting back fully to look Tommy in the eyes, “I had heard there were hunters in the area, I should’ve messaged you guys and told you to stay in. I knew something was gonna go wrong.”

“It’s okay, I promise. I’m okay, Tubbo’s—“ Tommy looks back like the boy is going to be beside him like he has been every other day for the past seven years, but he stalls when he remembers.

“Tommy,” Techno says stepping back and kneeling before his younger brother, something that shocks everyone in the area. Guards don’t kneel to just anyone, kneeling before someone is sacred, this has to be serious.

“Technoblade?” Tommy asks, his head tilting in curiosity.

“I swear on my honor as the General of the Northern Wing. I swear on my honor as your eldest brother. I swear upon my blood, and my deity, Sanguia, that I will find Tubbo. I will bring you both home, and I swear, whoever took him… they’ll know not to mess with our family again.”

Dream takes a breath, looking away, and crossing his arms.

Eret places a hand on Tommy’s back, nudging him to reply. The teen gasps and bows his head back to his brother, “that is all I could ask you for, Techno.”

The elder brother stands and grins, ruffling his brother's hair, Tommy sticks his tongue out and tries to fix it up again. Techno turns to Eret and nods to him, 

“Thank you for keeping him safe, My Liege.” He grips his brother's shoulder, “I’ll come by tonight, after I’m done with my battalions testing, to bring him home for the night. And I’ll bring him back tomorrow morning.”

“Wait what? Only overnight?” Tommy whines, “why only overnight?”

“Because it’s not safe in the forest right now. I’d bring the others here too if I could, but they’re not in the shape to be working just yet.” Techno sighs, shifting his feet, “you of all people should know that it’s not safe.”

“The castle isn’t that safe either. We have to hide from people, and someone stole Tubbo right out of the garden!” Tommy complains, “and I can’t even use—“

“—Quiet!” Techno shouts, gently whacking the side of his brother's head, “you will do as I say, okay? This is the best course of action to keep you two safe. What happened to Tubbo is horrid, but I already swore to you I’d get him back. And I will. Don’t doubt my promises.”

Tommy goes quiet, looking down at his feet before he nods, “okay, and I’m sorry for shouting.”

“I apologize for shouting as well.” Techno sighs, and nudges his brother's arm, “I’ll see you in a few hours, alright? I promise.”


End file.
